Azura (God Genesis)
|-|True Appearance= |-|As Lakia= Backstory God is a primordial being with a vast amount of power. She is known as the creator of the whole universe. It was believed she had departed her universe but that actually was not true. She had been hiding and posing as a human named Lakia. Lakia would serve as a best friend to Aria and help her throughout her journey. However it was all for God's amusement. She truly doesn't care at all for what happens to the the universe. God had to reveal her true form after saving Aria from being killed by War. War felt her power was familiar and told her that Lakia was actually God. Aria was surprised hearing this. God had apologized to Aria after fighting war. War was no match for God, and God had defeated her. Forcing War to fled and warn the other Horseman God was back. Conquest was not bothered by the news and claimed she would kill God herself. God had left Aria and gave her an important clue to which she used to her advantage. Soon the news had spread to even the angels and demons. This forced Lucifer to enact her Revenant plan. Conquest actually told the world how god truly behaves. That she is a sadistic being that does not care if her universe fell to pieces. In reality God doesn't care what happens as long as she is entertained as she watches events from the sidelines. Lucifer had actually realized god does care about one thing, Aria. So in order to force God to show her face she had planned to kidnap and torture Aria. Threatening to kill her if God didn't show. Lucifer had a conversation with her creator and asked why did she care about some mortal more than her actual children. Aria and Lucifer were shocked to hear that Aria was actually God's other half. Both of them didn't believe it. God told them she split herself off for entertainment to see what happens. Lucifer had asked what would happen if she killed her other half and God didn't reply as she defeated Lucifer and freed Aria. God had told Aria that the reason she is also in hiding was due to the fact she had split herself. Her power was halved, and that Death and Conquest would easily be able to kill her unless she made herself whole again. So instead she watched her other half grow and develop her powers so she can kill Conquest on her own. God plans on rejoining with her other half after it's all over for even more strength to which Aria refused. God had told her the reason Aria felt so connected to her. However Aria had declined her offer when she was told about the true nature of god calling her evil and that she would never be one with her ever again. God after that left and no longer decided to help and protect her other half. God instead choose to individually become as strong as she was before neglecting her other half. After Famine was temporarily killed, along with War, and Conquest sealed, God had choose to then make her move. She becomes the next biggest threat after Conquest who the world had to unite against. Lucifer even teamed up with her sister Remia once more, and even with God's other half for an all out battle. God had told them that she was almost as strong as she was before and that after she would consume Aria and become far stronger than she had ever been. However it was revealed that Conquest was actually released by Sybil once again. Before God had killed her children Conquest shows up and fights her. Lucifer, Aria, and Remia were all mad conquest had returned but felt she was needed to take out god so they didn't stop her. God is notably shocked upon seeing Conquest, but challenges her anyway because she was near the peak of her strength. After a tough fight Conquest overpowers God and attempts to kill her. Before Conquest stabbed her in the chest, God says a chant, after she is struck in her heart, her body explodes into 7 light balls and rain down on earth. It was revealed God had once again split herself. This time known as "The seven Virtues of God." This was her last attempt at reviving herself fully one day. Appearance and Personality God is a beautiful woman with white hair and light pink eyes. In her true form she wears usually white portraying holiness. She is shown to have a playful nature often said unfitting to be god. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: God, Lakia Origin: The Black Storm Gender: Female Age: Beginning of everything. Classification: Cosmic entity Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Accelerated Development, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Chain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Created the entire universe and can indeed easily destroy it. At full power it is hinted she is stronger than Conquest and fought her billions of years ago. Is the equal to Death. At half power she is still stronger than War and Lucifer) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can reach the ends of the universe in seconds) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength:'' Universe Class ' '''Durability: Universe Level (Took hits from Death and Conquest who are comparable. Easily can tank attacks from her other half and Lucifer) Stamina: Godlike Range: Melee, Universal with powers Standart equipment: Intelligence: Genius. God has manipulated events since the beginning of time. She made a plan to ensure her power growth that unfortunately failed. She fooled the entire universe into thinking she was gone. She even created a way for her to come back if she was killed by Conquest. Weaknesses: Conquest's blade to the heart can kill her. Cannot force her other half to join her whole. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Chain Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Supreme Beings Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Users